Adorable
by Leonora T
Summary: No matter her infant son wears he looks adorable. Even when daddy does the shopping


_This wasn't beta read so forgive me if it sucks. Still I tried my best. My wonderful beta reader isn't feeling well so here's to the hope she feels better very soon!_

**Adorable**

Yuffie knew without a doubt that no matter what her little fat butterball donned he would look cute. Be it nothing more than a diaper, a fuzzy bear suit or cute little denim overalls the infant always looked absolutely adorable. His dark brown eyes looked exceptional when complimented with green and his slowly growing auburn locks made him look even more charming.

"You look sooo cute!" She cooed to the three week old for the fifteenth time that morning. Her affection was received with several joyous gurgles as little fist tried to grab her shirt. "You are going to have fun today. You are going to spend a day with daddy." She told him as she bounced him around her lap. Today would be the first day she'd be separated from her son since she had given birth to him. Though the separation would be no longer than a couple of hours, Yuffie found her heart begin to clench at the thought of being away from him. Not wanting to break down and start crying in front of her tiny son (which would certainly send him in a crying tirade of his own) she forced a smile and cheerfully spoke to him like always.

"I promise I'll bring him back." Reeve's amused voice brought her out of her deep concentration of fighting away tears. "You've been sitting there for ten minutes staring at him like it's the last time you'll ever see him again."

Yuffie greeted her husband with a weak smile as she handed the small infant who was dressed in blue to his father. "It just weird." She commented absently as her gaze stayed locked on her son.

"It will only be for a little while. Just long enough to get some things." Reeve told her again. "You can come too if you want..."

Yuffie gave him a genuine smile but shook her head. "No. I need the break really. I haven't got any sleep in the past couple of days." She rubbed her tired eyes and yawned. "Just make sure you feed him when he's hungry." She found herself stating an obvious fact which made Reeve laugh.

"Really? I thought I'd let him starve." He quipped with amusement.

"Don't try to be funny." Yuffie told him sternly with all the concern of a mother.

"I'm sorry, I know I'm horrible at it." He agreed as he grabbed the baby bag and made his way to the door. The small infant making delighted baby noises with every step his father took.

"And-and don't take your eyes off of him for a minute! You never know what could happen. And don't give him any sugar, it's not good for a baby. Oh, and for the love of Leviathan don't lose that plush zebra!" Yuffie pointed to the striped toy's that stuck out the back of the baby bag. "I did that once and he was cranky the rest of the day! I had to go looking for it for hours!" Reeve opened the front door and nodded to his wife a bit exasperated with all of her advice. "Oh! And if he-" She was unable to finish before Reeve quickly exited and shut the door behind him.

--

Nimble fingers drummed on the magazine cover impatiently as her gray eyes stayed glued to the clock. It had only been forty five minutes and she already found herself an emotional wreck. Horrible scenarios ran through her mind. What if they had got in a car crash? What if Onyx was choking? What if Reeve had forgotten all about their son at the sight of some high tech gizmobobs? Well the last one was a bit far-fetched but Yuffie had seen her husband drift off into nerdland at the sight of new technology, completely forgetting about everyone else in the process.

She covered her ears with her hands in an attempt to block out all the thoughts. "UGH! I'll never seen my baby again!" She found herself wailing. "He's probably on a ship to Wutai to work in some sweat shop that makes crummy Vanteral boot knock offs while his father ogles some new computer system!"

Before she was able to imagine more Yuffie heard her distinct ringtone. Clumsily she pulled out the sleek phone and pressed talk without even checking to see who it was. She had no doubt it was Reeve calling her to tell her their son was caught in a burning building. "Konakwai." She greeted in her native tongue which she often did when she was stressed or worried.

"Eh...Yuffie?" She heard a female voice on the other end ask tentatively.

"Shera?" Cid's better half rarely called her so she was instantly interested. For a brief second she forgot about her turmoil. "What's up?"

"Nothing." The older woman stated simply and sweetly. "I'm calling because Arc's fourth birthday is coming up in two weeks," Shera unknowingly, with the mention of her own son sent Yuffie on another worrying spree about hers. "And I'd love it if you and Reeve and Onyx would come. I talked to Tifa earlier and she's going to bring her kids." When she heard no reply from Yuffie, the older woman got concerned. "Yuffie...?" She called out on the phone. "Are you there dear?"

"Yeah, I'm here." A less than chipper Yuffie sounded. If Shera was thinking about saying anything Yuffie quickly cut her off. "We'll come seeing that my son isn't being torn to bits by Midgarian Wolves and I don't kill my husband for letting said event happen."

A moment passed and Yuffie heard nothing from the other line. No doubt the older woman was running over her odd words once more in her head. "Yuffie...what are you talking about?"

Yuffie quickly explained what type of situation she was in and then quickly explained why she had all the good reason to be worried. "I was supposed to rest today, but I just can't." She rubbed her temples."I can't sleep when my baby could, at this very moment, be playing with a cactuar." She heard Shera's sugary laugh and frowned. "It's not funny."

"Yes it is." Shera countered. "I was worried about the same thing when Cid took Arc out for their first 'boys day out'." She recalled. "I had put it off for months but finally Cid pried him away from me. I just knew if my boy came back at all he'd come back with a lance in one chubby hand and a cigarette in the other." Yuffie pictured a chibi Arc like this and couldn't help but giggle. "But he didn't." Shera added. "I spent hours worrying only to have my baby boy delivered back to me unscratched. I think Cid was hurt that I didn't trust him, though he never would admit it. Anyway what I'm trying to say Yuffie is that there are only two people that Onyx are in good hands with and he is currently with one of them. Don't worry sweetie, you'll see."

--

Eased a bit by Shera's words Yuffie found her way to the large bed she shared with Reeve. With a small smile she snuggled under the covers and closed her eyes, intent on getting a good nap before her two boys arrived home. She also reassured herself of how fatherly Reeve actually was. The older man had taken care of her so many times in the past she was sure he could manage with their infant son. Still Yuffie made sure to have her Conformer by the bed just in case Reeve tipped toed in only to announce he had lost their son. -  
"Hmm...didn't think your mother would be asleep." The man noted to his small child as he peered into the master bedroom at the sleeping woman in bed. He shrugged at his wife unpredictable ways and walked over into the living room where several bags sat on the couch. Placing his son on the blue living room suite, he reached into one bag and pulled out several small shirts.

With a smirk he glanced at the shirts before he looked at his son. "I know you are tired of having your mother dress you up in those ridiculous bear outfits, these will look dashing on you."

--

She didn't want to. Leviathan knows she didn't want to but Reeve insisted and in the end she relented. When Cid saw the two of them walked into the youngest Highwind's birthday party, baby in hand, he immediately starting laughing. Yuffie shot Reeve a hot glare and Reeve sent her back a cheeky smile.

"Yuffie..." Shera warm greeting quickly left as she glanced at the infants shirt. "Let me guess. Reeve bought it."

Yuffie nodded solemnly before she glanced over at where her husband was standing. "Yeah. He bought a lot of ones like this." She gestured to her son who had a bright red shirt with words on it that read out _Are you my daddy?_ "It was between this one, I_ can kick your baby's ass_, _Mommy drinks because I cry_,_ I cry when ugly people hold me_, _I drink until I pass out like my daddy_ and Reeve's favorite _All mommy wanted was dinner and a date_." Yuffie explained with an exsaperated sigh. "He got some others too, but I can't remember what they said."

Shera smiled at her. "Well I said your baby would come home safe and sound, but I said nothing about his father buying him bizarre clothes." As she spoke a small blonde haired, blue eyed toddler ran past her to Cid's open arms with a blue baseball cape that read _Papa's Little Tax Deduction._

As Shera walked over to her son and wife, Yuffie gazed down at her half asleep son. She had to admit her son looked adorable in everything, even in shirts that proclaimed in bold, white letters _I'm going to need lots of therapy._

_--_

_I got this idea after seeing several funny baby shirts :P Thanks and review!_

_Leo_


End file.
